The existing adjustable desks can achieve single-table rising or lowering by manual mechanical or electrical means to satisfy the “sitting-station interactive” work to ensure the health of the body. The office chair on the market only meets the basic adjustment functions, such as adjusting the height and depth of the seat. However, since the existing adjustable desks are controlled independently for rising and falling, actually when most people sit down and concentrate on their work, they will forget to stand up and rest intermittently. Therefore, when the body or leg feels unwell, it is found that several hours have passed. People often suffer from a series of office occupational diseases such as lumbar spondylosis, cervical spondylosis, and varicose veins due to sedentary habits, which endanger the health of the body. Thus, ordinary adjustable desks cannot really achieve the effect of “sit-seat interactive work.”